Winter Hat
( ×10) |sanityRestored = +1.33/min |spawnCode = "winterhat" |description = Keeps yer noggin warm.}} The Winter Hat is a wearable Dress item. It requires 4 Beefalo Wool and 4 Silk to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. The Sewing Kit repairs 50% of its durability. It restores 1.33 Sanity per minute while worn. It is a tier 2 warm clothing, increasing the time a character can be without a fire during the Winter before Freezing. It has an insulation factor of 120. The Winter Hat can be given to a Pig or Bunnyman to wear, which provides no effect. It will still lose durability while worn. Downloadable Content In the Hamlet DLC, Winter Hats can be bought for 10 Oincs at The Sow's Ear Hat Shop in the Pig City. Trivia * The Winter Hat was added in the Long Live the Queen update. * The Winter Hat was used to start a snowing effect, with no practical use besides the visuals. This effect was removed as of the A Winter's Tale update, when Winter became a feature. Its crafting description during this time was "There must be some magic in it...". * The Winter Hat used to cost 100 points under the old Research Points system. Adding it into a Science Machine or Alchemy Engine would give the player 10 points. * Klei Entertainment made a product themed after the winter hat. It also comes in dark grey and two versions of pink: one has a Klei logo, while the other has a Don't Starve logo. They all include codes to unlock the corresponding colored Winter Hat Skins in Don't Starve Together. Gallery A Winter's Tale.jpg|A Winter Hat-wearing Wilson prominently featured in the A Winter's Tale update poster. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Winter Hat as seen in the poster for the Long Live the Queen! update. Winter_RoG_poster.jpg|Winter Hat as seen in the Winter promo for Reign of Giants. Christmasbetapromo png.png|Winter Hat as seen in the Winter's Feast update poster. The Starver's Carol.png|Winter Hat in the Winter's Feast update poster. Winter Hat Replica.jpg|Blue Winter Hat replica. Winter Hat Replica Dark Grey.jpg|Dark grey Winter Hat replica. Winter Hat Replica Pink Klei Logo.jpg|Pink Winter Hat replica with Klei logo. Winter Hat Replica Pink Don't Starve Logo.png|Pink Winter Hat replica with Don't Starve logo. Winter Hat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Winter Hat. Winter Hat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Winter Hat. vi:Mũ Mùa Đông Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Hats Category:Sanity Boost Category:Dress Tab Category:Warmth Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable